


agony of a witch

by slowdanciing



Category: The Owl House, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hugs, Post-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Sad Luz Noceda, Spoilers for Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, how do i tag help, written to cope with agony of a witch :D, wtf???? these witches gay??? good for them good for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdanciing/pseuds/slowdanciing
Summary: typically, amity wouldn’t let her useless worrying about her friend get to her too much- luz tended to get herself in a lot of trouble and there was only so much amity could truly do about it- but she returned to school the day after the field trip to the emperors castle and luz wasn’t there. luz had always been so eager to go to school and learn, so luz not showing up to hexside was weird on its own. but given the fact that luz was a human and studied multiple tracks (against the emperors wishes) who was being mentored by the most wanted witch in the boiling isles, she just couldnt get the uneasy feeling in her stomach to settle.---amity visits the owl house post-agony of a witch
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	agony of a witch

amity hobbled through the winding path that lead to the owl house, her mind and heart racing. typically, she wouldn’t let her useless worrying about her friend get to her  _ too _ much- luz tended to get herself in a lot of trouble and there was only so much amity could truly do about it- but she returned to school the day after the field trip to the emperor's castle and luz wasn’t there. luz had always been so eager to go to school and learn, so luz not showing up to hexside was weird on its own. but given the fact that luz was a _ human  _ and studied multiple tracks (against the emperor's wishes) who was being mentored by the most wanted witch in the boiling isles, she just couldn't get the uneasy feeling in her stomach to settle.

walking to the owl house with a broken ankle and a crutch through the rocks and dirt made her journey a little longer than amity would have liked, but it gave her time to think (it seems like all shes had is time to think while being stuck in her room resting her ankle, but her mind just wouldn’t stop racing with possible reasons luz hadn’t shown up to school that day).

what if amity was just being over-bearing and worrying over nothing? what if she was overstepping luz’s boundaries? what if-

“you can’t come inside! hoot! luz doesn’t need visitors right now!” a voice cut off amity's thoughts. she barely noticed that she had already made it to the owl house until hooty had (rather loudly) denied her access. 

amity cleared her throat, trying her hardest to compose herself and  _ not _ beat the shit out of hooty for the second time. “why not? i’m just here to see luz,” she stated, frowning. “she’s not hurt, is she? is she okay?”

hooty stayed quiet for a moment, which was pretty uncharacteristic for the owl. “luz,,, isn’t hurt,” he finally said, debating for a few more moments before opening the door for amity. “don’t make me regret letting you in, hoot!”

amity blinked, clearly shocked at how easy hooty allowed her inside of the owl house unlike before. but hootys sudden trust in her wasn’t what made her anxiety spike- he hadn’t confirmed whether or not luz was okay. amity felt her heart stop for a second she stepped inside after quietly telling hooty “thank you,” looking around with a frown. the lights were off and there were disheveled party decorations strewn around everywhere, and it was eerily quiet compared to the usual loud noise and banter.

she cleared her throat before calling out “luz? are you here?” to the seemingly empty house. 

there was no response.

amity swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, staring at the stairwell with a frown. luz was apparently home, since hooty had said so earlier, but if she had heard amity, she didn’t say anything. 

she made her way to the stairwell after a moment of debating whether or not she could make it up the steps with a cast on, but ultimately decided that luz was more of a priority over her broken ankle. she struggled but eventually found herself at the top of the steps and knocking at luz’s bedroom door. 

“luz? it’s amity,” she called out softly, shifting her weight between her feet nervously. “can i come in?”

she could hear shuffling behind the door, and after a moment, it opened to reveal luz without even the smallest of smiles. “hey, amity,” she greeted, lacking all of her usual energy. “,,, why are you here?”

“you weren’t at school,” amity responded, leaning on her crutch with a small frown. “i knew there was a field trip yesterday and i just,,, i was worried. i wanted to make sure you were okay.”

luz didn’t respond, pursing her lips before stepping aside and letting amity in her room. king was sleeping silently on her bed and the balls of light magic luz sometimes had floating around her room were absent. amity quickly made her way into the room, watching as luz shut her door and slid her back down the wall beside it, her face twisted into a small frown. amity took a seat next to her, abandoning her crutch and leaning back against the wall.

“i don’t think im okay,” luz replied after a moment of silence, staring off at the opposite wall. “i really don’t know what to do. eda told me to take care of hooty and king, but how am i supposed to do that if i cant even find the energy to take care of myself?”

“,,, where is eda?” amity asked and luz’s face immediately dropped into a deeper frown.

“lilith,” luz responded simply, and amity felt her heart shatter into pieces. luz looked and sounded  _ devastated _ . what had even happened?? “lilith got eda. lilith was the one that cursed eda in the first place. and now shes  _ gone _ .”

amity wasn’t exactly sure what she was expecting, but that definitely wasn’t it. she nodded, letting luz know that she could continue.

luz cleared her throat, blinking her eyes a few times to try and push back the tears that were forming. “edas curse has been getting worse and worse. her- her gem that was on her chest, it was starting to turn black as she ran out of magic. and on the field trip, gus had told me about this hat that had the power to cure any curse. willow, gus and i tried to work together and get the hat to try and cure eda. but- but lilith caught us.”

she paused, curling in even further on herself. amity moved herself closer, hesitantly placing a reassuring hand on luz’s back, rubbing small circles with her thumb in some sort of attempt to comfort her at least a little.

“lilith took me as bait, i-i guess. she and eda fought while i was trapped. i couldn’t- i couldn’t do anything, its all my  _ fault! _ ” luz finished, her voice cracking as a sob finally wracked her body. she shoved her face into her hands and let out a soft whimper before continuing. “its all my fault! if only i had stepped in so eda hadn’t had to use the rest of her magic, she wouldn’t have had to-”

amity cut her off by grabbing luz’s hands and gently pulling them away from her face. she looked up, her cheeks soaked in tears and her eyebrows knit together in grief. “none of this is your fault, luz,” amity said, squeezing luz’s tear-soaked hands in an attempt to reassure her. “you had no way of knowing that lilith would have done any of this, and eda using the last of her magic was her decision.”

luz opened her mouth to say something, but amity kept going. “i get that it hurts, but theres nothing you could have done about it then. but we can always fight to get eda back. i know we can, and we  _ will _ . like you said,,, we can fix this together, luz. we can get eda back.”

“we can fix this together,,,” luz echoed, sniffing and pulling a hand away to wipe at her eyes that still had fresh tears spilling from them. “what about you, though?”

amity paused, confusion replacing the worried frown she had on her face. “what about me?”

“isn’t lilith your mentor? and haven’t you been working to try and join the emperors coven? what happens if we get caught trying to get eda back?” luz asked, her voice still trembling. “all that you’ve been working for,,, would be ruined just because of me.”

“it’s  _ not _ your fault,” amity repeated, giving luz’s hand a quick squeeze (the fact that amity had been holding luz’s hand for this long without passing out was a miracle, but she had bigger things to worry about). “and i,,, never really wanted to actually join the emperor's coven. it was my parents wish, not my own. i guess they had just convinced me that joining them was what i wanted, but now im not so sure. besides,,, you mean more to me than a stupid coven my parents decided i was going to join. and if saving eda means putting my spot in the emperor's coven in danger, so be it.”

luz watched amity with wide eyes and her mouth hung open in slight shock. before amity could apologize for saying too much or overstepping her boundaries, luz tackled her in a tight hug. 

“l-luz?” amity managed to choke out, her mind  _ very _ fixated on how their chests were pressed together and how good luz’s arms felt around her neck.

luz just let out a soft laugh in return, holding onto amity even tighter. “thank you, amity. you mean a lot to me, too.”

amitys face almost immediately turned red, completely forgetting that she had said that. “i- ah- um-” she stammered, barely able to say anything coherent without fumbling her words. she gave up on talking and wrapped her arms around luz in return, giving her waist a small squeeze. (she was trying really hard not to focus on how luz could probably feel how fast her heart was beating).

“anyways!” amity continued with a painfully awkward laugh, pulling away from luz to look at her in the eyes with a sincere smile. “are you alright now? i can stay for as long as you need.”

luz wiped at the last of the tears left on her cheeks with her palm, looking up at amity with a smile. “i think im alright, but i wouldn’t mind if you stayed,” she replied, re-wrapping her arm around amitys neck. “you give really good hugs!”

amity nodded with a small smile and a red face. “okay,” she responded simply, not sure if she could say much else without fumbling up her words.

luz pulled herself closer to amity again, her face buried in the crook of amitys neck. “we’ll get eda back, okay? you and me. i’m sure gus and willow wouldn’t mind helping, too,” amity said, letting herself relax in luz’s embrace (and praying that her blush would fade before one of them pulled away again). 

luz nodded into amitys neck, and amity could feel her smile against her skin. “thank you again, amity.”

“of course,” she responded, her hold on luz’s waist getting just a little bit tighter. 

they fell into comfortable silence after that, the only noise breaking the silence in the room being kings soft snores and their quiet breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey lumity nation how we feeling 
> 
> anyways aoaw was So sad and all i want is luz being comforted and eda back so i wrote this to cope!!
> 
> hope u enjoy 😼😼
> 
> \- julie


End file.
